<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Alien and the Sun by RareShipHell98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697167">The Alien and the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareShipHell98/pseuds/RareShipHell98'>RareShipHell98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>About windows, aliens and flowers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareShipHell98/pseuds/RareShipHell98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sequel to 'The Proposal' but you can read without that. </p><p>Two dorks in love realizes that they love each other way more than they originally thought (if that's possible) when one of them getting lost in the woods and the other needs to be the knight in shining armor. </p><p>Fluff and feels. I hope you will enjoy it! ♪(´▽｀)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>About windows, aliens and flowers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes, english is a second language for me 〒▽〒 so bear with me please! (✿◕‿◕✿)</p><p>Please share your thoughts with me and leave some comments for me, they always makes me happy \(@^0^@)/</p><p>Be safe out there and have a nice day! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shouyo was lost.  In the woods.  He was with his (now officially) boyfriend and the two went to the nearby clearing for stargazing. They were laughing, kissing and hugging each other and were happier than any time before. Unfortunately, Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyo were two big dorks. So, when Oikawa heard some noise coming from the forest, he dared Shouyo to check it out.</p><p>"Are you scared Shou-chan~?" Teased the older boy.</p><p><br/>
"W-what?! Of course not!"  Declared Hinata confidentiality. "I am going to check it!" Said, and started to go into the woods. Without a flashlight.</p><p><br/>
"Shouyo! Wait! I was just kidding! Don't go it's dangerous!" Pleaded Oikawa in vain.</p><p>Hinata was already out of earshot. Ha started panicking. If Shouyo is going to get hurt that would be his fault. He considered to go after him, but that was a bad idea, since he would probably get lost too. So, he quickly packed their stuff and rushed back home.</p><p><br/>
After a couple of minutes, he was knocking desperately on Iwaizumi's front door.</p><p><br/>
"What the fuck it's one in the goddamn morning!" Swears Iwaizumi while he opened the door.</p><p>Luckily, his parents weren't at home because they went to visit his grandparents yesterday. So, he was alone when he heard that someone frantically knocked on the door. When he opened it, he didn't expected to see Oikawa with teary and panicked eyes. At the sight he was instantly awake. If Oikawa was in this state that means something must have happened with Hinata.<br/>
Iwaizumi was happy for Oikawa even if didn't show it. The setter was pinning after the little sunshine since the day of that practice match with Karasuno. At first it wasn't obvious but something definitely changed about Oikawa's behaviour since then. He had relationships before but just for fun. When Hinata bluntly avoided the volleyball club's captain for weeks, Oikawa was devastated, depressed even.</p><p> Then a miracle happened, and the little sun confessed his feelings for Oikawa. The idiot even proposed to the younger boy on the spot. And said middle blocker didn't said no.<br/>
Since then they were in a happy relationship. Oikawa sincerely loved Hinata and that was a fact.</p><p><br/>
The team loved Hinata too, all of them felt an unknown urge to protect the little sunshine. Iwaizumi was especially overprotective. Hinata was hard working, energetic, respectful, kind to everyone and brought the best out of Oikawa. So, Iwaizumi was honestly scared to see Oikawa at his door in that state. He knows that the two went to stargazing together, it was Saturday and tomorrow they didn't have practice either.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?!" Iwaizumi asked urgently.</p><p><br/>
"S-shou-chan.. I-i lost him." Stuttered Oikawa between sobs.</p><p><br/>
Iwaizumi's blood ran cold. He grabbed the other's shoulders and started shaking him.</p><p><br/>
"What do you mean you lost him?!"</p><p><br/>
"There was some n-noise and i d-dared him to see what it was. A-and he really went to c-chek it. Without a flashlight. I-into the woods."</p><p><br/>
Iwaizumi really wanted to punch Oikawa in the stomach, but he saw how regretful was the other and how much he worried about his boyfriend. So, he didn't hit him. Instead he went inside and dragged Oikawa with himself. Oikawa couldn't comprehend what was happening and he just went along. He was forced to sit down on the couch while Iwaizumi went to another room. After a few minutes he was back with two flashlights. Oikawa was still on the couch while he stared at nothing.</p><p><br/>
"Get up idiot. We are going to save your boyfriend." Said Iwaizumi and gently hit Oikawa's head with the flashlight. Oikawa blinked at him and quickly got up.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah! I need to save Shou-chan!"</p><p><br/>
Then Oikawa put down his and Hinata's stuff and got ready with Iwaizumi. They locked the house and went to the direction where Hinata went into the woods.<br/>
'Don't worry Shou-chan, I am going to save you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.' Thought the setter as they went into the dark forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost and found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A tiny angst spiced up with a lot of fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like the story! Please leave some feedback for me to know what do you think about it!</p><p>Thank you for reading and have a nice day! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right after Hinata went to check the noise he regretted it. He wanted to look cool and brave but his plan backfired greatly. He didn't listen when the older boy shouted after him. He was a bit stubborn after all. And now he was lost in a forest in the middle of the night, alone. So typical of him really.</p><p><br/>He was a little self conscious in his entire life and because of that he couldn't believe that Oikawa really wanted to be with him romantically or even just as simple friends or teammates. He always assumed that Oikawa just wanted him for his abilities not because who he was as a person.  And because of that he wanted to prove himself everytime he got a chance. This was one of those situations. It was easy enough, just check it and go back. But when he got to the bush where the sound came from he heard another noise from behind and got scared so he started running. He stumbled in something and fell down. When he sat up he felt that his leg was slightly injured and he bleeded a little from many small cuts. He was scared. It was dark and cold and he didn't know where he was.He just wanted to go back to Kawa-kun and hug him tightly. He slowly stood up and started walking forward while he supported himself with a large stick that he found on the ground.</p><p>At this point Hinata was very tired, hungry and thirsty and shivered from the cold night air. After a few hours the sun started rising. Thanks God it was summer and not winter. At least he saw his surroundings now.</p><p>He thought that he wasn't that far from the clearing where they were but now he saw a very familiar scenery. His old school's ground. It was Sunday and usually the volleyball team had a morning practise on Sundays too. He fastened his pace and walked towards the school. When he finally arrived to the gym he heard some noises coming from inside. He went to the door and opened it.</p><p><br/>Everyone's eyes were on him. After the shock Sugawara rushed to Hinata's side and the others followed too.</p><p><br/>"Hinata?! What happened? You are bleeding and injured!" Asked worriedly Suga while he checked the other boy.</p><p><br/>"H-hi everyone!" Laughed Hinata awkwardly.</p><p><br/>"Yeah Shouyo, what happend?!" Shouted Noya.</p><p>"Those assholes hurt you, huh?!" Asked angrily Tanaka and alredy was at the door to teach them a lesson. Luckily Daichi stopped him in time.</p><p><br/>"N-no it's nothing like that Tanaka-senpai!" Protested Hinata. "It was my fault... I was with Kawa-kun and didn't listened to his warning..." Explained Hianat.</p><p><br/>"Kawa-kun?" Asked Tsukishima amused.</p><p><br/>That was the moment when Hinata realised his mistake. Now he had to explain that he is dating Oikawa-san. So he told them the whole story. How he avoided the other boy and then how they confessed to each other. And how they were on a date in fact, when Hinata got lost. They were surprised and amused at the same time. Hinata was very afraid that his first real team will judge him because of he is dating a guy, Oikawa Tooru precisely. Kageyama knelt next to him and wrapped him in his jacket and handed him a bottle of water.</p><p><br/>"Dumbass don't do that next time. And don't let Oikawa-senpai to fool you." Said Kageyama and patted the shorter boy's head. Then he sat next to Hinata. The others radiated a murderous aura.</p><p><br/>"If he think that he can hurt Hinata then he is gravely mistaken." Said Sugawara.</p><p><br/>"Ah Kageyama-kun can i borrow your phone?" Asked Hinata. "I want call Oikawa-san, he is certainly very worried by now."</p><p><br/>Kageyama just nodded and went for his bag to get his phone. His bag was in the locker room. 'Hinata is my first real friend. I know Oikawa-senpai longer than Hinata. If he really makes him happy then I am okay with it, but if he hurts him in any way then he is going to regret it.' Thought Kageyama. When he found his phone he went back to Hinata and handed it to him.<br/>Hinata quickly called Oikawa. After only one ring the other picked up.</p><p><br/>"Ah Kawa-kun? Yes it's me! No, i am fine. Please don't cry!" Said Hinata. "Zumi-senpai? Yes i am fine. I am here at Karasuno. Okay i am going to wait for you guys!" Hinata finished the call and handed the phone back to Kageyama.</p><p><br/>"Thank you!" Smiled the orange haired boy. "They will come here for me." Explained Hinata.</p><p><br/>"That's good. That way we can talk with Oikawa-san." Said Suga seemingly nicely but his tone terrified everyone.</p><p><br/>"Please don't!" Panicked Hinata. "It really wasn't his fault! And he sounded so worried too! Zumi-senpai said that they were searching for me this entire time..." Now he just sounded guilty.</p><p>Everyone just waited for the two boys for show up. Which they did a half an hour later. Oikawa throw the doors open and rushed in his eyes frantically searched for Hinata.  When he spotted him he immediately was at the shorter boys side. He quickly hugged Hinata but was mindful of his injuries. Hinata felt that the other boy was crying again and mumbled "I am so sorry Shou-chan, please forgive me" repeatedly like a chant.  </p><p>Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. 'Ah. Maybe i was wrong. Kawa-kun really does love me.' Thought happily Hinata and wrapped his arms around Oikawa. </p><p>"It's okay Tooru. It was my fault. Sorry for scaring you." Whispered Hinata into Oikawa's ear. </p><p> </p><p>The other watched the scene but didn't dared to interrupt. They can talk about it later, but one thing was clear to everyone who saw the scene: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyo truly loved each other.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The spaceship and his Alien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff. It's just pure fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! And comments are always welcomed and appreciated. </p><p>Thank you for reading and have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Iwaizumi thanked to the others for taking care of Hinata and apologized for the trouble what they caused, Oikawa gently lifted Hinata up and started carry him on his back. He refused letting the smaller boy out of his sight. The older boy sulked because Hinata wanted to say goodbye to his old teammates, but Oikawa already wanted to go home and treat Hinata like he deserved it.</p><p>“I will be quick, Tooru.” Tried Hinata in vain.</p><p>“Nope, Shou-chan. I don’t think I am willing letting of you go ever again.”</p><p>Hinata’s heart melted at the statement. He was overjoyed knowing that Oikawa really loved him that much. He felt that the older boy was still upset so he didn’t push it.</p><p>“Hmm then I have an idea. You will be my spaceship and we going to invade them. What do you think?” Asked Hinata and gently patted Oikawa’s hair. The soft touches calmed the setter’s nerves a little.</p><p>“Then you are my alien?” Mumbled Oikawa hopefully.</p><p>“Yes. I am your private alien. If you want me to be of course.” Teased Hinata with a grin.</p><p>“That isn’t even a question you know!” Shouted Oikawa. Which earned them the spotlight.</p><p>“What are you doing now Shittykawa?” Asked an unimpressed Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Shou-chan questioned that if I want him to be my alien!” Said the scandalized setter.</p><p>“Oi, are you bullying Shouyo?! Huh, pretty boy?!” Shouted Noya, ready to fight along with Tanaka.</p><p>“Calm down, you two.” Said Daichi firmly.</p><p>“What is this about Hinata?” Asked Sugawara a little bit worried.</p><p>Oikawa and Hinata looked at Iwaizumi asking for help. Even though Hinata told them that they are dating, he didn’t tell them about the whole ‘propose incident’.</p><p>“I am not helping with that.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” Whined Oikawa.</p><p>While his boyfriend and his senpai, truth be told Iwaizumi was more like a big brother to Hinata, bickered he steeled his nerves.</p><p>“Kawa-kun proposed to me and I said yes, so I am his alien now!” Declared bluntly Hinata.</p><p>A “Huh?” were the collective reaction form the others and a sigh from Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Shou-chan!! That was too sudden!”</p><p>“Why? You don’t want marry me anymore?” Asked Hinata sadly.</p><p>Now Oikawa faced a very pissed Karasuno volleyball team and an even bigger danger in the form of his childhood friend.  </p><p>“Shou-chan, bring out the secret weapon.” Whispered the setter. Hinata nodded understandingly.</p><p>“Tooru would never hurt me, I was just joking. You know, right Hajime-nii?”</p><p>Hearing that Iwaizumi was frozen, and the others was confused and shocked at the same time.</p><p>“Now!” Shouted Hinata and Oikawa started running towards the door. “I am sorry everyone! Come visit me at the weekend and we can talk and play volleyball!” Said Hinata and waved as he was carried away.</p><p>“That little shit is really a bad influence on Hinata.” Mumbled Iwaizumi. “I am sorry for this and thank you.”</p><p>“Ah, don’t mention it! I am glad that Hinata is happy with his new team. But, if that captain of yours trying to do anything funny with him or hurts him in any way then…” The rest were unsaid, but Sugawara made his message clear.</p><p>“Don’t worry, then I’m going to kill him personally. Along with our whole school probably. Even his own fan club adores Hinata.”</p><p>Then Iwaizumi said goodbye to the others and went after the two idiots. As he searched for them, he got a text message, which said that they were at Oikawa’s. He huffed and went home too. Tomorrow he is going to scold them for sure.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluuuff, it's pure fluff y'all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! Please leave some feedback for me (┬┬﹏┬┬)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Oikawa opened his door to sneak into the house, he quietly prayed that his mother isn’t home at the moment. She didn’t know about what happened and fortunately/unfortunately she really loved his boyfriend, so if she saw him injured because of his son, well it’s better not to think about it. They quickly went up to Oikawa’s room so he can treat Shouyo’s wounds. Now the smaller boy sat on the bed while the other gathered the items what he needed.</p><p>“You really mean it?”</p><p>“What? Shou-chan please be more specific.”</p><p>“That I am your alien.” Mumbled Hinata.</p><p>After hearing the question Oikawa’s expression softened as he sat beside his tiny boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.</p><p>“You know what Shou-chan?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t know a lot of things yet, but there are some that I know for sure.” Said Oikawa as he gently grabbed Hinata’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “One of those things is that I am really going to marry you some day. If you let me do it of course.” Chuckled the setter.</p><p>When he didn’t get a response, he started panicking. So, he glanced down and saw a blushing Hinata with a goofy smile on his face. Oikawa despite how good looking he is never really dated before. Sure, once or twice he went out for the girls when they asked him out, but he never really felt anything special. He would never admit it but for a little while he thought that he had a crush on Iwaizumi. Now he knows that all those feeling were not honest. As he watched Hinata now he just knows that his feelings are real and sincere towards this boy. He wouldn’t trade any of this for anything. And when Hinata planted a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth he just knows, he will really marry Hinata one day.</p><p>“From now on I will introduce you to everyone as my finance! What do you think?” Teased Oikawa.</p><p>“Hmmm, I think I could live with it.” Laughed Hinata.</p><p>“The other things that I know for sure are one, Iwa-chan is going to kill us. Two, my mother will kill if she finds out what happened. So, stay still Shou-chan and I am going to bandage you up!”</p><p>“Okay!” Chirped Hinata as Oikawa stood up and started treating his injuries.</p><p>When they were done, they laid down on the bed next to each other. Hinata put his head on Oikawa’s chest while the other draw circles on his back.</p><p>They must have fallen asleep at some point because they were forcefully woken up by Iwaizumi.</p><p>“What was that before Trashykawa?! What did you do to Hinata-kun?” Shouted the boy as he entered.</p><p>Oikawa jolted awake but Hinata didn’t.</p><p>“Shhhhhh! Iwa-chan what are you doing here?” Whispered the brunette as he tried sitting up without waking up Hinata.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I just wanted to make sure that Hinata is okay and you didn’t do anything stupid as per usual.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan you wound me! Let’s go downstairs.” Said Oikawa while he cautiously climbed out from the bed. They sneaked out of the room and went to the living room. Oikawa brought tea and milk bread from the kitchen and sat down one of the armchairs.</p><p>“I am going to say it only once Trashykawa. If you hurt him in any way, I am going to kill you personally along with a bunch of other people. Got it?”</p><p>Oikawa gulped.</p><p>“You know that if that happens, I am never gonna forgive myself.” Replied quietly Oikawa, as if the mere possibility frightens him.</p><p>Iwaizumi just nodded understandingly. After that they are sat in a comfortable silence while drinking their tea.</p><p>“I am going to go buy a ring tomorrow.”</p><p>Iwaizumi choked on his tea.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his words since that day Oikawa was looking for the perfect ring. Like everywhere. When he went with his family for vacation, or when he visited his grandparents and of course at every chance when he was in a different city. He had very high standards regarding the ring since during the year he spent a lot of time with his boyfriend.  It was sickening to others like how they went together to school and practice, ate together during lunch and occasionally even fed each other. And of course, spent the weekends together and held study sessions and sleepovers. </p><p>The team’s performance improved a lot thanks to that. But now it was the time when the third-year students are graduating. Oikawa recently told his boyfriend his plan, that he is going to Argentina in order to become a professional volleyball player. He was frightened. What if Shoyo will break up with him? He didn’t want to lose him not now and nor in the future. So, when he told him he was extremely nervous and to his surprise Hinata just laughed at him.</p><p>“Why are you laughing Sho-chan?!”</p><p>“Because you are so silly, Tooru.” Answered Hinata while he tried to stop his laughter.</p><p>“Sho-chan you meanie, you spent too much time with Iwa-chan!” Whined Oikawa while he dramatically collapsed to the bed and sulked. Nothing new.</p><p>“You know that I am fully supporting your decision, right?” Asked Hinata as ha sat down and patted his boyfriend head gently.</p><p>“You are not upset?”</p><p>“Why would I be? Sure, I am going to miss you so bad, but I would be feeling horrible if I was the reason if you couldn’t chase your dream. I know how much this is meaning to you.”</p><p>“Really?” Whispered Oikawa.</p><p>“Really. And I am not planning to let you go just because of this.”</p><p>Oikawa didn’t respond, he just sat up and hugged Hinata tightly.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Now, a few months later they were in a long-distance relationship. It was hard, but they made it work somehow. They skyped each other and sent text messages. Occasionally, mostly for the holydays either Oikawa flew back to Japan or Hinata to Argentina. Hinata helped Oikawa to learn the language so he could spoke it now too.</p><p>The next two years were spent in a similar fashion and then Hinata’s graduation day came along. He told Oikawa that he is planning to go to Brazil to play beach volleyball.  So, Oikawa didn’t tell Hinata that his team going to go to Brazil. He wanted to surprise his boyfriend. The surprise went well because Oikawa was surprised too when he saw Hinata at the beach playing volleyball.</p><p>“Sho-chan!”</p><p>Said boy looked at Oikawa in awe, when got hit on the face with the ball and fell backwards in the sand.</p><p>“Oh my God Sho-chan I am sorry.” Said Oikawa as he helped up Hinata.</p><p>“Why didn’t you told me that you are coming here? I could have made you some milk bread.” Pouted Hinata as he hugged his boyfriend.  </p><p>“That is your only problem here?” Laughed Oikawa.</p><p>“Yes, since all of the other problems disappeared that now you are here with me, Tooru.”</p><p>When the older boy was unusually quiet, Shouyo broke up the hug and saw that Oikawa’s face was as red as a tomato.</p><p>“Sho-chan since when are you this smooth?”</p><p>“Always has been, Darling.” Said Shouyo smugly fully aware of the weight of his words.</p><p>“Two can play this, Darling.”</p><p>“No Tooru, please! I am sorry that I teased you, please forgive me!” Pleaded Hinata in vain while he saw his future for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was in Brazil for only one week. So, they were to glued to each other during the entire time. They went to the beach together to play volleyball of course, then to swim in the ocean, eat in different small restaurant, sightseeing in the city then in the evening stargazing (looking for aliens, Sho-chan).</p><p>The week flew by and Oikawa needed to go back to Argentina. They fell into their usual routine. And now it was their big moment The Olympics in Tokyo. Everyone know that they were dating so the surprise after the game only surprised Hinata.</p><p>Before the match Iwaizumi stepped to Oikawa.</p><p>“Are you really going to do it?”</p><p>“Iwa-chan. I waited to this moment for years. Yes, am I going to do it.”</p><p>“Good luck.” Said Iwaizumi and patted Oikawa’s shoulder. “But if you are hurting him Shittykawa then…”</p><p>“Ow ow ow, Iwa-chan you ARE hurting me right now! I know I know.”</p><p>“Good. Now go.”</p><p>When the match was over, and the two-team congratulated each other it happened. When Oikawa was in front of Hinata he knelt and pulled out a small box from his pocket. He hid it before the line up when the players got some rest after the game.</p><p> “YES!” Shouted Hinata.</p><p>“I didn’t even have the chance to ask the question Sho-chan!”</p><p>After that the chaos erupted. There were congratulations and death threats equally directed at Oikawa, in Hinata’s case were mostly gratulations. </p><p>When the Olympics ended Hinata decided to go with his now fiancé to Argentina.</p><p>And with that they started to plan their wedding.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should i write their wedding too? What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>